Thornberry
}} General Information Appearance Thornberry is a light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Tall and strong, his appearance doesn't show the latter trait very much, but when it comes down to it, Thornberry can easily overtake someone bigger than him or a more well-trained fighter with his sheer strength. In fact, that is his special power in the prophecy of three: superior strength. His fur is always kept sleek and groomed, and doesn't enjoy getting dirty. Personality Thornberry has a facade of carelessness and sarcasm, but it doesn't get to the point where he becomes snappy and cynical. He's very friendly to all his Clanmates and has a happy-go-lucky nature that draws cats toward him. His supposed I-don't-care attitude is really more of a let's-not-worry-about-that one, and his sarcasm is usually only to tease or to interject when he's in a bad situation. When it comes down to it, though, he's an excellent leader that can make decisions in a heartbeat and lead others with confidence. She-cats were also drawn towards him, but he chose Goldencloud over the others. History Before the roleplay: Thornberry was born to Swiftfoot and Darkripple of MapleClan. He had a totally worry-free childhood, always trusting his parents to make the hard decisions and protect him. Through his apprenticeship, this continued. But when he became a warrior, his parents went out on a battle patrol against CloudClan, and when the patrol returned, his parents were missing. He learned they were killed, and being shocked beyond belief, proceeded to shut himself away from everyone for moons. His former mentor, Sunstrike, came up to him one day and snapped him out it, giving him a stern talking-to as if he was just a lowly apprentice again. As he recovered from his parents' death, he chose to help out and get more involved with Ckan activities, and evolved into the confident, strong warrior we see today. During the roleplay: Thornberry's first major involvement in the roleplay was when he was chosen for the prophecy of three along with two others. From there on, they worked together to decipher the prophecy and fulfill it to the best of their abilities. When a formidable rogue group attacked, he used his incredible strength to take down cat after cat, and MapleClan emerged victorious. Advanced Information Health Thornberry's physical health is superior to every cat around him, as he was bestowed with advanced fighting powers because of the prophecy. His mental health is a bit above average; his deduction skills and ability to make split-second decisions is excellent. Skills Thornberry's most formidable skill is his fighting. It's unmatched by anyone, as it was given to him by StarClan. His intellect is pretty good; as said above, his deduction and decision-making traits are quite something, and he's an excellent motivational speaker. However, his hunting isn't the best in the Clan; he tends to make a lot of noise as he stalks prey. Relationships Family Swiftfoot: From Thornberry's accounts of her, Swiftfoot was a kind and loving mother to him. She always made sure he had enough food and didn't get hurt as he played, while still letting him explore, perhaps breaking some rules as he did it. It absolutely broke Thornberry when she died. Darkripple: Thornberry doesn't speak of his father as often as his mother, but this is because his father wasn't as doting on him as Swiftfoot. He would make routine visits to him and his mate in the nursery, but acted a tad awkward around his son, being unused to young, tiny cats. Naturally, being a kit, Thornberry didn't know or care about how his father acted, and just played around him. When he died, Thornberry was very upset, but didn't feel as strongly as he did for his mother. Foxpaw: Foxpaw was Thornberry's brother, and the two spent almost every minute of every day together. Whether it was catching prey, exploring the forest, or tussling in camp, the brothers were always at each other's side. But it all came to an end when Foxpaw decided to go after a fox that had been terrorizing the camp for a quite a while, and he paid with his life. Thornberry was devastated, but he recovered with the help of his mentor and parents. Goldencloud: The mate of Thornberry, Goldencloud was obsessed with him when she was an apprentice. They had been denmates in kithood and now in apprenticeship. She would bully him in an attempt to flirt, and Thornberry never really understood why until one day, when they had both been warriors for a few half-moons, she told him how she felt about him. She was surprised to hear that he felt the same way, and he took her as his mate after that. Lately, however, their relationship has been strained, as Thornberry had been busy with the prophecy and left Goldencloud to take care of her three kits by herself. She also recently came down with whitecough, and Thornberry is absent in taking care of her. Quickkit: Thornberry's only son has a great relationship with his father. Thornberry will teach him how to perform battle and hunting moves flawlessly, and they can relate to each other well, as they're both toms. Thornberry doesn't visit the nursery as often lately, though, and Quickkit has begun to wonder why. Applekit: One of Thornberry's daughters, this loud, rowdy she-kit gets along famously with her father. She's always catching him by surprise by pouncing on him, and often gets into play-fights with him. But as of late, like with his other family members, she wonders why he isn't visiting as often. Rosekit: Thornberry's other daughter is very shy, so she doesn't speak to her father that much. Because of this, they don't have as strong of a bond as he does with his other kits. Coupled with the fact that he doesn't come to see her and her siblings as much anymore, she's become even more distant. Love Interests Thornberry's only true love interest was Goldencloud. He admired her as an apprentice for her ability to learn moves quickly and easily, and wished he could do the same. When she told him how she felt when they were warriors, he was thrilled. Friendships Autumnbreeze: Thornberry holds much respect for his former apprentice, and he often says he couldn't imagine starting off his career as a mentor with a better apprentice. Although she was feisty, argumentative, and disobeyed his orders, he managed to evolve her into the excellent warrior she is today. They swapped jokes and talked often as both apprentice and mentor and warriors. When the prophecy of three came along, Thornberry had no qualms about working with her to decipher and fulfill it. Even after the whole dilemma had been solved, they remain close friends. Nightwater: The other cat in the prophecy of three, Thornberry thinks highly of Nightwater and respects him for his incredible intelligence. When working together on the prophecy, the two toms grew close, and Thornberry would do anything to help him out. Although Nightwater is still a bit cold towards him, Thornberry dismisses it and treats him like an equal and a friend. Enemies Thornberry's most prominent enemies would be Fang's rogues. He especially hates Allen, Autumnbreeze's father, as he threatened to take her away from MapleClan. Other Trivia *Thornberry is one cat of the prophecy of three. *His special power is incredible physical strength. *Thornberry isn't sure if he wants to be with Goldencloud anymore. Memorable Quotes "I had the same dream! Daisywing told me the same message! This is uncanny!" "Quite the mystery, isn't she? Art Gallery Nothing yet. Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:MapleClan Cat Category:MapleClan Cats Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Living Characters